


SasuHina Month Day Thirty-One || Free Day

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata comes across a young man quite literally haunted by his past, she finds herself determined to help him. Well...THEM.





	SasuHina Month Day Thirty-One || Free Day

For as long as Hinata can remember, she’s been able to see them.

Dead people.

Yeah, like that one movie, with that kid? The look on her face when she realized the twist to that one was classic.

But in her case...it’s very much real.

She can’t recall exactly when it started...but an inner inking tells her it had something to do with her mother’s death. Hinata was five when Hanako died a few weeks after giving birth to the younger Hyūga sister Hanabi. Complications with healing after the birth that led to her early downfall.

But for Hinata...her leaving wasn’t quite so early. For weeks afterward, she insisted that Hanako was still there...but that she seemed so sad.

And it was true. No one else could see the woman, this disbelieving Hinata’s tale. But she was indeed ‘haunted’ by her mother’s spirit, which lingered morosely in a need to watch over her daughters. But the plane of the living is not one for the dead...and as much as Hinata enjoyed having her mother around a little longer, it was clear she was suffering. Cold, pale, and partially translucent, she seemed to fade more and more every day.

It was Hinata who helped her cross.

From then on, she became...sensitive to those no longer living, but lingering in the mortal realm. After spending so much time with her mother, they didn’t frighten her. After all, it wasn’t anything like in the movies. They weren’t scary, they were lost people - lost souls - unable to move on.

So, once Hinata graduated high school...she made a decision. In addition to the little flower shop she started with the savings account Hanako had set up for her...she opened a little medium gig on the side, offering help to anyone who had spooky afflictions.

At first, it got her laughed at...but she was quietly determined. The nay-sayers were just too closed off to see the good she intended to do.

And her first case was a doozy.

A young man had come in, a few other customers already bustling about in the flower shop. At first, Hinata didn’t notice anything off - the energy of the other people helped to mask it. But he lingered, clearly wanting a bit of privacy before talking to her. And by then? It was clear as day.

“Hey, uh...do you do memorial bouquets?”

“Yes, of course - we have some that are pre-arranged, or you...can…” Fading out, she blinked. And blinked again. Funny...there hadn’t been anyone standing with him before, but...upon a closer look, she noticed them.

Two people. A man and a woman, each standing just behind and beside the customer in question. Both wore weary, drawn expressions, not seeming to notice her staring. Whoever they were, they were strong attachments, feeding off his energy and seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

“...hello?”

Hinata gave her head a little shake. “...sorry, I...got a little dizzy for a moment. You said you wanted memorial bouquets…?”

“Yeah...I’m in town to visit my parents’ graves, and...wanted something to give them.”

“I see...well, I can have them done for you in about an hour, if you’d...like to come back?” That explained it, then. Those people...they had to be the parents he was talking about. Somehow, they’d ended up attached to him. But how to ask without being...impolite…

“...may I ask you something?”

He glanced up from the catalog he was reading, trying to decide what he wanted.

“Are you feeling...all right? You look awfully tired…”

“Yeah, I...I’m fine. Just had some trouble sleeping last night.”

“...does that happen often? I mean…” She gave a sheepish smile. “You’ve got some pretty serious dark circles going on there.”

For a moment, he almost looked...suspicious. “...often enough. It’s nothing I can get treated for...no meds work, no docs can figure it out.”

“...I see. Well...if it’s any consolation, I...might have an inkling of what’s going on.”

That earned a small, humorless scoff. “Oh really?”

“You...might have seen the small sign under the one for the shop, right…?”

“Something about a medium.”

“Yes.”

“...you telling me I’ve got a ghost problem?”

“I’m telling you you’ve got _two_,” Hinata replied gently. “And...that’s why you’re not sleeping. You have two people attached to you, and...they’re sapping at your energy in order to remain here.”

...that got him to still. “...two…?”

“...yes. One is a woman with long, dark hair. The other is a man with short, parted hair, also dark. She’s got a heart-shaped face, his is more square, and -”

Having heard enough, he lifted a hand, expression cracking. “...you’re not messing with me?”

“No sir...I’m just concerned. Are...are they…?”

“...my parents. I…” The same hand then ran back through his hair. “...when I was little, I told people I could see them. But they kept ignoring me...and when they didn’t ignore me, they put me on pills...and then it stopped. I couldn’t see them anymore. But...you’re telling me they’re still _here_…?”

“It seems so. You...lost them when young?”

“...yeah. Car crash. My brother and I went to our aunt’s. Ever since then, I’ve had...nightmares, and’ve always been tired. They’ve tried pill after pill, nothing worked...that must be why…” Suddenly, he looked fervid. “...can you help them...move on?”

“I can try. But first,” Hinata replied, “you’re going to have to tell me more, and...I think that’s something best done sitting down. I close at five. If you’d like...you can come back then. I live above the shop. We can sit, and talk about this more...comfortably.”

“...okay. You really think you can help me? Help...us?”

“I’ll do the best that I can.”

“...thank you. I’m Sasuke, by the way.”

“Hinata. And...you can introduce me to the rest later. For now...I’ll get those flowers ready for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. It's over! SasuHina Month 2019 is officially done. I'm both sad...and relieved. Having two ongoing drabble challenges is a BIT much for me as it turns out. But it was still a lot of fun, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!
> 
> I used the second free day to explore a new verse I've been wanting to try with some other characters, so...this is a bit of a test drive, lol - my family is full of ghost stories, so it's about time I try a hand at creating some of my own! Poor Sasuke is quite literally haunted by his past: the parents he lost. But Hinata, gifted in seeing spirits, is eager to lend a hand.
> 
> Another one for the WIP pile xD
> 
> Anyway, it's...VERY late, and I'm very tired. Hopefully with SHM over, I can get caught back up, and back on track with my dailies. But, for now...time for bed lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
